Qu'est ce qui est arrivé a l'ami de maman ?
by janiram
Summary: Syd n’a jamais disparu, la saison 3 n’est pas arrivé. Syd a arrétée le metier d'espion depuis plus de trois ans.


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Alias ni cette histoire qui n'est que la traduction de l'histoire de Druzilla ****What Happend To Mom's Friend ?****.**

« Maman. Je veux être habillé comme un ange. » Une petite fille aux cheveux brun a dit a sa mère, pendant qu'ils choisissaient son costume pour Halloween.

« Bien. Trouvons un costume d'ange. Avec des ailes et tout ? » Elle demande à sa fille, comme ils marchent autour du magasin a la recherche d'ailes et d'une auréole, les choses d'ange typiques.

« Bien sur, maman. Quel petit ange je serais si je n'avais pas d'ailes et tout. Mais peut-être, pas tout en blanc. » L'enfant de 7 ans a dit à sa mère, comme ils ont trouvé des ailes.

Ailes de chauve-souris noires.

Ailes normales blanches.

Et ensuite des ailes magiques violettes.

« Donc, si tu vas être un ange. Comment ton père et moi devrait on se déguiser a notre fête d'Halloween la semaine prochaine. » Elle a demandé à sa fille, Halloween n'a pas commencé jusqu'à la semaine suivante.

Elle a juste voulu que ce soit déjà fini.

« Diables. Comme dans les dessins animés, comme Daffy Duck. Tout en rouge, avec des cornes et le reste. Je veux les ailes violettes, maman. »

« Alors tu vas être un mélange entre une fée et un ange. Le veux tu, mon chou ? » La mère a demandé à sa fille, en prenant les ailes violettes, « Et pourquoi veux tu que nous soyons des diables ? » La femme a demandé à sa petite fille.

La petite enfant a souri d'un air satisfait, ensuite un sourire véritable était sur son visage.

« Parce que ma couleur préférée est rouge et que c'est drôles. Moi un ange/fée et toi et papa des diables. J'ai faim. » La fille a dit à sa mère amusée.

« Bien, Ton père et moi seront des diables. Je devrai juste trouver des cornes rouges, alors nous pouvons payer et aller à la maison. » La mère a dit à sa jeune enfant, comme ils sont allés chercher les cornes de diable rouge.

- - - - - - - -

« Donc, qu'est ce qu'Alyssa a choisit comme costume ? » Son père a demandé à sa mère, plus tard cette soirée où Alyssa était endormi dans son lit.

« Bien, elle va être un ange/fée et toi et moi allons être des diables. Tu achète mieux une chemise rouge et je dois acheter un pantalon rouge, mais je suis sûr que tu ne dois pas porter de pantalon rouge. Elle m'a dit que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu que nous ayons été pour Halloween. Parce que sa couleur préférée est rouge et elle pense que c'est drôle. Comment était le travail ? » Elle lui a demandé, comme ils se sont mis à table pour dîner.

« Comme d'hab, Comme d'hab. Quoi que ce soit d'autre t'es arrivé aujourd'hui » Il lui a demandé entre les bouchées de pâtes.

« Ouais, umh, j'ai reçu une lettre me disant quand sont les obsèques. » Elle lui dit, ne regardant pas si triste que ça.

« Lauren ? Comment l'a-t-il pris ? » Andrew a demandé à sa femme depuis trois ans maintenant, Sydney.

« Pas très bien. Il est diminué. Il pense que c'est sa faute. Ce n'est pas, je continue à lui dire ça mais bien sur, il est têtu et le dit toujours. Il ne pourrait pas avoir su. Il est si triste, Andy. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Syd lui dit, tristement.

Ça n'avait pas mis au point pour eux pour être un couple mais ils étaient restés des amis.

Michael avait trouvé quelqu'un et elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, aussi.

« Quand sont les obsèques ? » Andy a demandé à Syd, en posant sa fourchette et s'étendant sur la table et prenant sa main.

« Dans deux jours. En réalité, je pense que je pourrais passer chez lui et voir comment il va. Est ce que c'est bien avec toi. » Elle a demandé à son mari, comme ils se sont levés de table.

« Bien sûr, quand pense tu que tu seras à la maison ? » Il a demandé, comme il a mis les verres dans le lavabo et les assiettes à côté d'eux.

« Je ne sais pas, je t'appellerai. Au revoir !! » Elle lui dit, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse et sorte ensuite rapidement par la porte.

- - - - - - - -

Le téléphone sonne plus tard cette soirée et quand Andrew prend d'abord le téléphone il entend seulement quelqu'un respirer, vient ensuite une voix basse, triste.

« Je l'ai tué. » La voix dit.

« Quoi ? Qui ? Quoi ? Qui as tu tué ? » Il lui a demandé.

« Vaughn. Je l'ai tué. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est juste que bien, quand j'y suis arrivé c'était sombre dans son appartement. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir beaucoup et ensuite tout à coup je suis attaqué. Quoique je ne me sois pas battu comme ça depuis plus de trois ans, mes réflexes son ressortis et je me suis battu avec l'homme. Je ne savait pas qui c'était, ça pourrais avoir été n'importe qui. Ça s'est fini quand j'ai cassé son cou. Aussitôt que je me suis relevé du plancher, j'ai allumé les lumières et allais chercher Vaughn et là il était sur le plancher. Cou cassé, mort. Je l'ai tué. Que devrais-je faire ? » Elle a demandé à son mari, qui était sous le choc de ce que sa femme venait de lui dire.

« Tu devrais partir. Ne laisse rien qui pourrait te relier à son meurtre et appelle ensuite les flics ou quelque chose. Alors rentre à la maison. » Il lui a dit.

- - - - - - - -

Quand elle est finalement à la maison, elle est bien sur une épave et tombe dans les bras de son mari.

« Il t'a attaqués et c'était sombre. Tu ne pouvais pas voir qui c'était et ça pourrait avoir été n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui a vraiment voulu te tuer. Pourquoi t'a-t-il attaqué ? » Il lui a demandé, comme elle est tenu dans ses bras sur leur sofa, dans leur salle de séjour.

« Je pense qu'il été ivre. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Quand c'était si sombre et calme, c'était à faire frémir. Et j'ai trouvé cette carte qui avait été attachée à des fleurs, c'était les fleurs et les cartes que nous lui avons envoyées parce que nous n'étions pas là. Celle sur laquelle tu avais écrit /Je ne dois pas m'adoucir dans cette bonne nuit. La vieillesse devrait brûler et délirer en fin de journée. La colère, fait rage contre la mort de la lumière/ je pense qu'il l'a gardé mais les fleurs étaient mortes, je pense. » Elle lui a dit, comme elle a recommencé à pleurer.

Ils entendent une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, alors ils entendent la voix de leur fille;

« Pourquoi maman pleure-t-elle ? » Alyssa a demandé, en étant debout là dans son costume d'Halloween.

Une robe violette, ses ailes magiques et une auréole jaune dans sa main.

« Bien, c'est juste que quelque chose de mal est arrivé à un des amis de maman et c'est pourquoi elle pleure. Pourquoi est tue éveillé et dans ton costume. Halloween est la semaine prochaine. » Andrew a dit à sa fille.

« J'ai pensé que c'était aujourd'hui et j'ai pensé que c'était le matin. » Alyssa a dit à son père.

« Non, c'est seulement trois HEURES. Donc, on va te remettre dans ton lit, n'est-ce pas ? » Son père lui a demandé, en se levant du sofa et, vérifiant d'abord si Syd était bien, il a pris Alyssa dans ses bras et s'est dirigé vers sa chambre à coucher.

En un sens, Syd entend sa fille demander;

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à l'ami de maman ? »

**FIN**

**Voila vous connaissez le truc, des commentaires plus d'histoires mises a jour ou publiés.**


End file.
